Spring Dance
by JeminaDOTM5
Summary: Hogwarts has a spring dance, and people start to reveal their true feelings. One Shot Pumpkin Pie


Title: Spring Dance

Author: JeminaDOTM5--- any and all feedback is appreciated.

Category:

Rating: PG

Paring: Take a wild guess

Spoilers: You shouldn't really have to ask, I mean if you've read all the books you're fine, if not why on earth are you sitting at you computer when you could be reading the books?

**Disclaimer**:

Well duh I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, if I did and I was JK, do you really think I would be here instead of writing more to the books? Besides what would suing me accomplish?

Neither do I own Teen Idol, by Meg Cabot, (you should read it if you haven't) which I will be using a little part of it. But I'm changing it a bit so if you have read it you might not be able to find the part I'm using. ;-)

Everyone was crowed around the house bulletin board, talking excitedly. There was a flyer for a spring dance. Lavender and Parvati were squealing like a little girl who just got that new puppy she wanted for Christmas.

"Why's everyone so excited?" Ron asked, looking up from his homework. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at a table a little bit away from all the excitement, doing homework.

"Didn't you hear about the Spring Dance we're having?" Hermione asked him.

"Well obviously not since I just found out about it." Ron said.

"It's been up for a while. It's from like 6-9 Friday; we get the whole day off." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked her.

"For the girls to get ready I guess," she said.

"Do you guys _really_ need the whole day to get ready?" Harry asked, shocked slightly.

"Who cares! We get the whole day off!" Ron said.

"Yes, some of us do." Hermione said.

"Are you gonna go?" Harry asked.

"I might," Hermione said. "But I might not."

Harry had developed a crush on Hermione over the year. (this is where ya'll go _awwww_) He decided not to act on it; he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. And he knew that Ron also had a crush on her. What Harry didn't know was that Hermione had a crush on him back, or that Ron didn't like Hermione like that any more, or that Ron knew that they both liked each other.

"Gonna ask anyone Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron was looking over at the board and didn't hear Harry. "Ron? Ron!"

"Huh? What is it Harry?" Ron said, turning to face Harry.

"I said are you gonna ask anyone?" Harry said.

"Well . . . there is this girl I like . . . but . . . I don't think she'd wanna go with me." Ron said, looking down at his homework.

"I think she'll go with you Ron. Just don't abandon her like you did to Parvati." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron said.

"Lavender." Hermione said simply. "That's who you wanna go with."

"Well . . . yeah but, how did you know?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I'm a girl we know these things." Hermione said, not looking up from her homework.

"What are you physic or something now?" Ron said. Harry was smiling.

"Well no but -" Hermione was cut off.

"Can you read my mind?" Harry said, grinning.

"You're thinking . . . 'I'm hungry'. Right?" Hermione said, guessing.

"Wow, you're right." Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She turned to Ron. "So are you gonna ask Lavender?"

"Yeah, I guess I will." Ron said, getting up and heading towards where Lavender was sitting.

"What about you Harry? Any girl you wanna take?" Hermione asked turning towards Harry.

"I'm not going." Harry said simply, facing her.

"Can I ask why?" Hermione asked.

"Some people are throwing an anti-Spring dance type thing, I think I'm gonna go to that instead." Harry said.

"Oh sounds like fun." Hermione said, though she was a little disappointed that the chance that Harry would ask her was gone.

"Yeah it will be. We're gonna be down by the lake. You can come if ya want." Harry said.

"I might," Hermione said. Ron started to come back over to them looking very happy.

"Let me guess she said . . . no." Harry said.

"Funny," Ron said. "But she said yes!"

"Congratulations Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah, good job." Harry said.

Thursday Hermione went to the library to study and do homework for History of Magic. She was so into the book that she didn't notice the person standing next to her.

"Um, Hermione?" someone said.

Hermione jumped slightly before turning around. "Oh, hi."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Dean said.

"Oh, no you didn't." Hermione said.

"Well, I know it's a little short notice and all but I was wondering if you didn't have a date tomorrow, if you'd want to go with me?" Dean said.

"Sure." Hermione said smiling. This made Dean grin big.

"See ya tomorrow." He said and left the library.

"So are you coming tonight Hermione?" Harry asked the next day at lunch.

"Umm," Hermione had totally forgotten about the party. "Well actually, Dean asked me to go with him to the dance. I'm sorry Harry."

"That's okay." Harry said. He was looking forward to spending a little extra time with Hermione, but she was going on a date with Dean. Wasn't he going out with Ginny?

"I'll try to stop by after the dance though." Hermione said.

"Okay." Harry said. Hermione thought she heard a bit of hurt in his voice, but wasn't sure.

"Umm, I have to go. I promised Lavender she could help me get ready and she told me it may take all afternoon." Hermione said.

"I guess maybe I'll see ya later then." Harry said as she got up from the table and left.

She hoped she hadn't hurt him to much. And she really would try to stop by the party.

"Lavender, I'm here." Hermione said entering the dormitory.

"No need to yell, we're right here." Lavender's voice came from her bed. Hermione's eyes widened. On Lavender's bed, besides Lavender and Parvati, was many containers of make-up.

"I had to bring everything out to find what went best with what you'll be wearing." Lavender explained.

"I'm doing your hair." Parvati said.

"So put on what you'll be wearing." Lavender said. Hermione went and got changed then sat on Lavender's bed.

A few hours later, Hermione was done. Lavender and Parvati stepped back to look at their work.

"Whoa." Lavender said.

"Wow." Parvati said.

"Here look in the mirror." Lavender handed her the mirror.

Hermione gasped. "Wow." She didn't look like the girl who had first walking into the room.

Lavender and Parvati got ready and then they all went down stairs one by one; first Parvati, then Lavender, then Hermione.

"Wow." Dean said when she came down. "You look . . . wow."

"Thanks you look wow yourself." Hermione said. She looked over at Parvati and Seamus and Lavender and Ron. Right behind Ron was Harry. He was looking at her.

_Wow, she looks beautiful._ Harry thought.

Hermione smiled at him then turned back to Dean.

"This is for you." Dean handed her a corsage type flower.

"Thanks." She said pinning it on her chest.

"Ready?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah."

They walked down to the Great Hall and started to dance. But the dance ended too soon. Dean was a gentleman and walked Hermione to the stairs and waited for her to leave before he did. Hermione walked towards her dormitory slowly but then turned around when she reached the door. When she got to the common room, luckily it was pretty empty and Dean had gone to bed. She walked out of the portrait hole and went out to the lake. She noticed Ron and Lavender were out there as were Seamus and Parvati all sitting on a log by a big campfire. She noticed Harry on the other side, sitting by himself. She walked over and sat down right next to him.

"Hi." Hermione said to Harry.

"Hi." Harry said back. "Want a marshmallow?" Harry handed her a golden brown marshmallow he had be roasting.

"Sure," she said taking it. "Thanks."

"So dance over?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked standing up.

"Sure." Harry helped Hermione up.

Harry didn't go very far away just far enough so no one would hear their conversation. Harry picked a Queen Anne's lace (a flower I think)

"Harry is everything okay?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know, I guess since Sirius died, I've been feeling . . . I don't know . . . a little empty I guess." Harry said, spinning the Queen Anne's lace around in his fingers. It looked like a tiny parasol.

"Well, that's normal Harry. Everyone feels that after they lose someone close to them." Hermione said.

Even in the distant glow of the fire, Hermione could see Harry's free hand go towards the tiny purple cluster of petals in the center of the flower he held.

Hermione remembered and old wives' tale that if you pull out the purple part of the Queen Anne's lace, you kill it, because the tiny purple flowers are the flower's heart.

"No, don't, you'll kill it." Hermione said and put one of her hands over his to stop him.

Then Harry had dropped the piece of Queen Anne's lace. And his hands were cupping her face. And he was kissing her like he never wanted to stop. And she was kissing him back.

Harry's hands smelled like marshmallow and Queen Anne's lace . . . and feeling so rough against her cheek, even though they were holding her so gently . . . and his lips tasted sugary at first and then not at all sugary . . . and the way they felt to her, soft at first and then not at all soft . . .

Hermione smelled like lavender perfume . . . and her skin so soft . . . and her lips tasted like frosting, she must have lip gloss on . . . and her lips were so soft . . .

Then Harry's hands weren't cupping her face but had gone to her waist and were pulling her towards him until their bodies were flush with each other. Hermione could feel his warm skin against hers. Her arms went around his neck and Dean's corsage was getting crushed against Harry's chest, it was digging into Hermione's chest.

"Ow," she said, letting go of Harry and taking a step back.

"What?" Harry gaze looked unfocused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione said. "It's just that -"

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "But I_ had_ to do it Hermione. Because . . . because I know I'll probably never get another chance."

Hermione was unpinning Dean's corsage.

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"Well you're with Dean now." Harry said.

"So?"

"Don't _so_ me. You're the one who agreed to go to the dance with him."

"Yeah . . . I went because he _asked_ me to. I don't like him that way, not the way I like you."

"Did you say you like me?"

"Yeah, I have for a while, but I didn't think you liked me -"

Hermione was cut off by Harry's lips on hers and he started kissing her all over again.

When they finally went back to the campfire, Harry's arm was around Hermione's shoulder and Hermione's around his waist.

Ron came up to them. "Hey guys were'd ya go – oh." He noticed their arms around each other. "Finally." He went back to Lavender.

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
